Un lourd secret
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: Tout le monde a des secrets, certains sont plus durs à supporter que d'autres. Shelby Wyatt a un secret, un secret qui pourrait bien menacer sa carrière. Mais une histoire d'amitié pourrait bien tout changer ...
1. Chapter 1

**Un lourd secret :**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis (négatif ou positif) ou tout simplement pour me faire plaisir.

Enjoy !

 _PS :_

\- Je fais intervenir du langage médicale qui devrait être compréhensible mais j'expliquerai quand même quelques mots à la fin.

\- Pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai du modifier certaines vérités médicale mais, à part si vous êtes médecin, ça ne devrait pas vous gêner.

 _Disclaimer :_

Voir ma biographie

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 - Plus que réel :**_

« Bienvenue à Hogan's Alley, la petite ville du FBI. Il y a une aire de jeux, des supermarchés, des banques. Vous pouvez prendre un morceau au restaurant, ou vous pouvez aller travailler au complexe de bureaux, tout est équipé et fonctionne, vous pouvez vérifier. Aujourd'hui, vous aller participer à une libération d'otages en conditions réelles »

Les jeunes recrues étaient excitées, enfin un exercice pratique. Mais avant de se lancer dans la gueule du loups, ils devaient étudier l'intérieur et l'extérieur du bâtiment A avec l'aide de leurs analystes. Peu de temps après l'exercice qui se déroula sans encombres, lors du débriefing, l'agent O'Connor remarqua que deux recrues manquaient.

« Quelqu'un sait où sont Parrish et Wyatt ? »

Personne ne répondit, c'était étrange, Alex et Shelby n'étaient pas du genre à s'éclipser en douce. Surtout que leurs performances lors de la libération avaient été très bonnes.

Caleb arriva une tablette en main avec un air paniqué.

« Monsieur, je pense qu'on a un problème, l'exercice de libération d'otage est devenu réel »

En effet, sur l'écran qui gérait les caméras, on pouvait voir plusieurs hommes armés dans le bâtiment A ainsi qu'Alex et Shelby, toutes deux inconscientes.

À l'intérieur, les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à se réveiller. Elles avaient les mains liées dans le dos mais les liens ne semblaient pas très solides. Elles étaient seules dans une petite pièce, un débarras.

« Shelby, ça va ?

\- Ma tête me fait un mal de chien ! Tu crois que ça fait partie de l'exercice ?

Alex remarqua le sang qui coulait le long du coup de son amie et qui donnait une teinte rouge foncé aux cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

\- Non je ne pense pas Shelby, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de nous blesser.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- On a du être assommées, tu saignes de la tête »

Deux hommes rentrèrent, il n'y avait vraiment pas de place dans la pièce. Ils étaient cagoulés et armés de fusils mitrailleurs. Leur équipement laissait pensé qu'elles n'avaient pas affaire à des amateurs.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillées, vous allez enfin servir à quelque chose ! Je veux savoir où sont les caméras, les points forts et les points faibles de ce bâtiment !

Il empoigna Shelby en hurlant qu'il voulait savoir où étaient les caméras.

\- Elle ne le sais pas, elle faisait partie de l'équipe sniper.

\- Très bien, donc tu vas le dire où sont les caméras ou mon poing ira dessiner un joli cocard sur son visage de Barbie !

\- Il y a des caméras partout, neuf au total disposés sur les deux étages, elles sont facilement repérable.

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez !

L'homme fit un signe de tête à son complice qui tira dans la caméra. Il donna ensuite l'ordre aux autres hommes de tirer dans les caméras.

\- Maintenant je veux tout savoir sur ce bâtiment !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? S'énerva Shelby.

L'homme lui assena plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre alors qu'Alex se débattait pour essayer de venir en aide à son amie.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions compris !

\- Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

L'homme recommença à la frapper.

\- Mais elle est bouchée ou quoi ?

\- Shelby, dit leurs ce qu'ils veulent savoir, demanda Alex qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie prendre des coups.

Le preneur d'otage décida alors de changer de technique, il prit Alex et pointa un pistolet sur sa tête. Shelby lui dit alors ce qu'il voulait.

\- Le bas est sûr mais l'étage est presque entièrement vitré, vous êtes visibles dès que vous sortez des escaliers.

\- Presque ?

\- Il y a une pièce centrale à l'étage mais la porte est à découvert »

L'homme s'énerva, aucune de ces informations ne l'aidait. Il défoula sa colère sur Shelby. Alex était impuissante, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la trappe qui donnait sur la pièce à l'étage.

« Il y a une autre façon d'atteindre la pièce, dans le local 12, il y a une trappe au plafond qui mène directement à la pièce »

L'homme se calma et fit comprendre à Alex que si c'était un piège, son amie allait morfler. Heureusement, la jeune recrue disait vrai. Les deux hommes enfermèrent les fille à l'étage, Shelby était inconsciente et Alex cherchait un plan pour les sortir de là.

Shelby reprit conscience quelques temps plus tard et c'est là qu'Alex eut une idée mais pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il fallait que Shelby joue l'inconscience.

« Tu n'ouvre pas les yeux tant que je ne te le dit pas ok ?

Un homme arriva, Shelby eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux.

\- Tu parlais avec qui ?

\- J'essayais de la réveiller …

Il prit la blonde et la gifla mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Il faut qu'elle voit un médecin, reprit Alex.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Se moqua l'homme.

\- Écoutez, demandez au moins une poche de glace et une bouteille d'eau, pour les tester. Vous allez négocier une radio parce qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à placer des micros et en échange vous leur monterai Shelby. Ils vont proposer d'envoyer un ambulancier en voyant qu'elle est blessée et vous pourrez demander ce que vous voulez pour contre la venue de l'ambulancier. Ils faut leur faire comprendre que vous êtes de bonne foi et qu'il est possible de négocier avec vous.

\- Pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de sortir de là vivante et que je connais leurs techniques de négociation par cœur»

L'homme paru convaincu et s'en alla, Alex prévient Shelby qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'exécuta mais était encore sonnée à cause de la gifle.

« Qu'est ce que tu va faire avec une bouteille d'eau, une poche de glace et une radio ?

\- La poche de glace c'est pour la douleur, l'eau et la radio c'est pour sortir d'ici. En attendant, quand ils viendront te chercher, il faudra que tu restes consciente jusqu'à ce que tu vois quelqu'un à l'extérieur, les hommes qui nous retiennent sont surentraînés au combat mais ils n'ont l'air d'être des génies. Il faut que tu trouves une façon de faire comprendre aux autres qu'on va s'échapper en sautant du deuxième étage.

\- Ouais, je pense que j'ai une idée mais tu veux vraiment qu'on saute du deuxième étage ?

\- Oui, c'est notre seule chance. Il faudrait aussi que tu repères de quel côté se situe le face du bâtiment sans vitré et la cage d'escaliers comme ça on pourra sortir ni vu ni connu.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance »

L'homme arriva avec un léger sourire en coin, le plan d'Alex fonctionnait. Il prit Shelby et l'amena près d'une fenêtre. La jeune femme vit les caméras, fit un clin d'œil et simula une perte de connaissance. L'homme la prit sur son épaule afin de la ramener près d'Alex. Shelby profita des quelques secondes qu'elle avait pour essayer de faire comprendre aux agents leur plan. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les cours de théâtre qu'elle avait pris durant ses secondaires lui auraient servi à s'échapper. Alex réclama la bouteille d'eau et la glace et l'homme satisfait de ses conseils les lui lança avant de redescendre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le grand saut :**_

Du côté des agents, ils avaient compris que Shelby voulait leur faire passer un message mais quel était le message ? Les autres recrues avaient été mises sur l'affaire, ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ils devaient forcément se connaître.

« Voici la vidéo qu'on a pu obtenir de Shelby, vous l'analysez et tirez des conclusions sur ce qu'elles prévoient de faire. Travaillez en équipe ou en solo, je m'en fiche mais je veux un rapport dans un quart d'heure.

« Je pense qu'on a trouvé ce qu'elles prévoient de faire, s'écria Caleb dix minutes plus tard »

« Alors maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Shelby ?

\- Tu pose ça sur ton ventre et on attend la radio, répondit Alex en lui tendant la poche de glace »

Les secondes semblaient être des heures lorsqu'elles entendirent la musique venant de la radio. Il était temps car l'état de Shelby empirait.

« Et me lâche pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi, il faut que tu surveilles la bouteille d'eau posée sur la trappe. Si tu vois du mouvement à la surface, tu me fais signe, ça veut dire qu'ils montent »

Alex commença à casser le mur que Shelby lui avait indiqué pour ne pas se faire prendre par l'homme qui gardait la cage d'escaliers. La blonde comprit enfin pourquoi Alex voulait une radio, il fallait masquer le bruit qu'elles faisaient. Le mur n'était pas très solide, Alex pu rapidement le traverser et retourna chercher Shelby. Elles regardèrent en bas, ils avaient du comprendre leur plan car des unités étaient prêtes à les évacuer. Néanmoins, les deux femmes auraient voulu qu'ils places un petit support pour amortir leur chute mais ça aurait été trop risqué si les preneurs d'otage découvraient la supercherie. Tant pis, elles devaient sauter. Elles prirent de l'élan et traversèrent la vitre avant de se réceptionner comme elles le pouvaient. Des agents les évacuèrent derrière la ligne de sécurité et après un bref examen médical elles furent transférés à l'hôpital. Alex avait quelques plaies superficielles mais l'état de Shelby était plus inquiétant. Sur le trajet, les ambulanciers s'activaient autour de la jeune femme au rythme incessant du bruit des machines.

« Ballon de réanimation, elle est au bord de l'hypoxie !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Alex.

\- Son taux d'oxygène est passé en dessous du stade critique, c'est très dangereux !

\- Faites quelque chose ! Pleura Alex.

\- On fait tout ce qu'on peut mais on ne saura rien faire de vraiment efficace si on ne trouve pas la cause exacte du problème »

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Shelby fut transférée aux soins intensifs et Alex aux urgences afin de suturer ses plaies. Ce ne fut pas long, elle alla ensuite à la salle d'attente et y faisait les cents pas. Deux heures plus tard, un médecin arriva, la jeune femme priait pour que se soit une bonne nouvelle.

« Votre amie devrait s'en sortir.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Chambre 117 mais elle est encore inconsciente pour le moment »

Alex s'y précipita, c'est alors qu'elle vit Shelby allongée dans ce lit, sa peau était si blanche. Alex alla s'assoir sur le siège à côté du lit et commença à se sentir mal. Elle fut prise d'une vague de nausée et couru vers les toilettes. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle retourna s'assoir. C'était certainement un des effets du contre coup, toute son adrénaline avait chutée rapidement. Elle regardait sont amie, reliée à toutes sortes de machines. Des heures passèrent avant que Shelby ne se réveille.

« Hey, comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus, répondit la blonde en scrutant la pièce.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la poche de sang reliée à sa perfusion. Alex continuait à lui parler mais la jeune femme semblait autre part, elle était focalisée sur le tube contenant le sang qui était planté dans son bras.

\- Shelby ... Shelby, tu es avec moi ? Répéta Alex.

\- Hein ? Heu … oui, oui …

Le médecin entra alors dans la chambre. Shelby eut l'air soulagée à la vue de son visage. L'homme demanda à Alex de sortir mais Shelby Insista pour qu'elle reste.

\- Bon Shelby, tu nous a fais une sacrée peur mais maintenant ça devrait aller. Tu as une contusions au poignet mais ça devrait vite guérir. Pour ton abdomen c'est un peu plus compliqué, tu n'as pas de côtes cassés mais tu as fait une petite hémorragie interne qu'on a su traiter avec des médicaments.

\- Et je suppose que l'anémie est de retour, souffla Shelby en fixant la poche de sang.

\- Oui, tu connaissais les risques et l'hémorragie que tu as fait a causé une anémie plus sévère. Heureusement on a compris à temps et on a commencé à te transfuser.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

\- Demain si tout va bien mais pas d'entraînement avant deux semaines compris ?

Shelby ne répondit pas et fit rouler ses yeux en arrière l'air de dire qu'elle avait compris mais que ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Le médecin sorti ensuite de la pièce.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, comment tu as su entrer au FBI en faisant de l'anémie ? S'étonna Alex.

\- En fait, en temps général je ne fais pas vraiment de l'anémie. J'ai un médicament à prendre une fois par semaine pour maintenir mon taux de globules rouge juste au dessus de la limite. Sans ce médicament, je suis en dessous mais pas de beaucoup. C'est de l'anémie mais modérée et c'est héréditaire.

\- Modérée mais j'ai cru que tu allais mourir dans l'ambulance !

\- Désolé mais là avec le stress et les coups ça a aggravé la situation. C'est pour ça l'oxygène et le sang, répondit la blonde en pointant sa perfusion et sa canule nasale.

Quand je fais une anémie sévère mon taux de globules rouge est tellement bas qu'ils n'arrivent plus à fixer assez d'oxygène et c'est ça qui est problématique. Alors on me transfuse pour faire augmenter le taux et on me met sous oxygène pour oxygéner correctement mon sang, reprit Shelby.

\- Je comprends toujours pas comment t'as su rentrer au FBI ?

\- J'ai deux dossiers médicaux dont un dans lequel il n'est pas mentionné que je fais de l'anémie. C'est celui là que le FBI a.

\- Mais ils nous on fait faire des examens et une prise de sang pour vérifier.

\- Le jour avant mon médecin m'a fait un transfusion comme ça mon taux était normal … Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? J'aurais fais pareil à ta place, rigola Alex »

Shelby s'endormit paisible, ça faisait tellement de bien de se confier à quelqu'un. Alex restait à ses côtés mais était inquiète, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles des autres. La crise aurait dû être réglée il y a longtemps, les preneurs d'otage n'avaient plus d'otages, les agents n'avaient plus qu'à lancer l'assaut. Plus tard dans la soirée, il devait être aux alentours de dix heures quand les agents O'Connor et Shaw arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Shelby dormait encore.

« Comment allez vous Alex ? Demanda Miranda.

\- Ça va, juste quelques coupures.

\- Et Shelby ?

\- Elle s'en remettra. Vous savez pourquoi ils nous ont pris en otage ?

\- En fait la prise d'otage n'était qu'une diversion, ils voulaient voler des dossiers au bureau. Ils essayaient de gagner du temps mais grâce à votre évasion on a pu intervenir plus vite et ensuite empêcher le vol.

\- Ils ont du la transfuser et la mettre sous oxygène, remarqua Liam.

Alex ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait peur de vendre la mèche. C'est alors que le médecin de Shelby arriva.

\- C'est parce qu'elle a fait une petite hémorragie interne, je me présente, docteur Charles, je suis le médecin qui a prit en charge mademoiselle Wyatt »

Ils continuèrent de parler de l'état de Shelby une bonne demi-heure et puis repartirent. De son côté à Alex retourna au chevet de son amie. Elle se réveilla en sursaut mais la douleur la fit rapidement se recoucher.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui … juste un mauvais rêve, souffla le blonde.

\- Miranda et Liam sont passés mais tu dormais »

Alex lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris sur la prise d'otage. Shelby était inquiète à propos de son secret mais Alex la rassura en lui confiant que son médecin la couvrait. Néanmoins, elle devait être prudente car Liam semblait septique. La blonde se rendormit et Alex qui avait veillé toute la nuit fit de même mais elle fut vite réveillée par les gémissements de son amie. Shelby avait toujours eu un sommeil agité mais là c'était différent, c'était beaucoup plus fort. Alex essaya de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait, ce cauchemar devait être atroce pour la mettre dans un état pareil. La blonde se réveilla à nouveau en sueur, toute tremblante. Alex était inquiète pour son amie, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le visage de Shelby devint encore plus blanc qu'au paravent, on aurait dit que sa peau était transparente. Ses grands yeux bleus roulèrent en arrière et son corps retomba inanimé sur le lit. Les machines commencèrent à s'emballer, les bips étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, une alarme retentit et des gens entrèrent précipitamment poussant Alex dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était là sans être la, comme hypnotisée par les bruits et les aller-venue des médecins.

* * *

 _Hypoxie : diminution dangereuse du taux d'oxygène dans le sang._

 _Anémie : diminution du nombre de globules rouges qui ont pour rôle de fixer l'oxygène dans le sang._

 _Canule nasale : tube qui se met sous le nez et qui apporte de l'oxygène._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Retour au calme :**_

À un moment, la pièce redevint calme, plus que calme, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Alex était toujours debout dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la pièce était vide jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmières revint avec Shelby endormie sur le lit. Les bips reprirent mais cette fois ils étaient réguliers, une atmosphère calme régnait dans la pièce. L'infirmière se dirigea vers Alex dont l'esprit semblait toujours loin.

« Mademoiselle … mademoiselle … tout va bien ? Dit-elle en claquant ses doigts devants les yeux d'Alex.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut et semblait perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Shelby va bien ?

\- Votre amie à refait une hémorragie mais nous avons à nouveau su la contrôler avec des médicaments. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui ça va, c'est gentil.

\- D'accord, essayez de dormir un peu, vous avez l'air épuisée »

Elle avait raison, Alex ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait pu dormir au moins deux heures d'affiliées. Shelby allait encore probablement dormir un petit temps alors elle en profita pour faire un petit somme. Elle fut réveillée par des voix, à sa surprise quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Miranda était dans la chambre, elle discutait avec le docteur Charles et Shelby qui à son grand étonnement était déjà réveillée.

« Désolé Alex, nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller, déclara Charles »

Alex regarda l'horloge, il était onze heures, elle avait dormi huit heures. Elle suivi la conversation, Shelby pourrait sortir demain matin si il n'y avait pas de nouvel accident et Miranda était d'accord pour qu'elle réintègre Quantico. Le médecin reprit ses visites et l'agent Shaw retourna à l'académie.

« Tu sais Alex, tu n'es pas obligée de rester, ça va maintenant.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, Liam m'avait apporté des affaires hier. Je vais aller me doucher.

\- Alex, l'arrêta Shelby.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci … de rester.

\- De rien, ça sert à ça les amies »

Le lendemain, la jeune femme put sortir de l'hôpital comme prévu et reprendre les cours. Quand elles arrivèrent avec Alex à l'académie, elles furent applaudies par les autres élèves. Elles avaient tout de même échappé à plusieurs hommes armés alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux et sans défense. De plus, elles avaient empêcher le vol de dossiers confidentiels. Les réjouissances furent de courte durée, les deux amies avaient trois jours de cours à rattraper.

Un mois était passé, Shelby était totalement remise et elle avait pu reprendre l'entraînement avec l'accord du docteur Charles. Tout semblait bien aller mais Alex avait remarqué qu'O'Connor avait un comportement étrange.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la cafétéria pour déjeuner, Alex passa devant le bureau de Miranda.

« D'accord et tu comptes le faire quand ? Demanda la directrice.

\- Aujourd'hui après l'entraînement du matin, répondit Liam.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le faire si tôt ? On fait les test médicaux plus tard dans l'année d'habitude.

\- Ils ont déjà l'air exténués et on n'est même pas à la moitié de l'année. En plus on est déjà sur la sellette avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps et un mauvais accident est vite arrivé. Je préfère m'assurer qu'ils sont tous au top de leur forme avant de continuer.»

Alex n'en croyait pas un mot, elle était persuadée qu'O'Connor avait découvert le secret de Shelby ou tout du moins une partie. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son amie car si Liam découvrait la vérité Shelby serait renvoyée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soupçons**_ :

Alex arriva à la cafétéria, comment pouvait-elle empêcher ces examens ? Ce n'était peut-être pas légal, peut-être avait-il besoin de l'accord des élèves. Mais non, ça fait des années qu'ils les font et refuser ne ferait qu'amplifier les soupçons. Elle devait trouver une solution.

« Salut Alex, tout va bien ? T'as l'air bizarre, s'inquiéta Shelby.

\- Faut que je te parle … Maintenant ! »

La jeune blonde était étonnée de la réaction de son amie. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Les deux femmes trouvèrent un coin tranquille où elle pourraient discuter sans être dérangées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alex ? Tu me fais peur.

\- Je pense que Liam à des doutes sur toi, il veut nous faire passer des examens médicaux après l'entraînement pour « s'assurer qu'on est tous au top », déclara la jeune femme en imitant des guillemets avec ses mains.

\- Merde, si il découvre que je fais de l'anémie je serai renvoyée »

Les deux jeunes femmes réfléchissaient à une solution mais le temps passait et elles allaient être en retard pour l'entraînement.

« Et si tu prenais les médicaments que tu prends tous les jours, ça pourrait faire augmenter ton taux de globules rouges, proposa Alex.

\- Nan, ils verraient des traces à la prise de sang en plus ces cachets permettent juste de maintenir mon taux un petit peu au dessus de la limite mais pas assez pour être un taux normal. Le seul moyen d'atteindre ce taux c'est avec un transfusion, rétorqua Shelby.

\- Alors j'ai peut-être un idée ! »

Les filles partirent rejoindre les autres et commencèrent la course d'endurance.

« Pendant l'entraînement tu vas dire que tu ne te sens pas bien et tu vas simuler un malaise. Je vais appeler une ambulance qui t'amènera à l'hôpital. Là bas, le docteur Charles te fera une transfusion. Un fois celle-ci terminée, il commencera une prise de sang au même endroit pour cacher le trou provoqué par le cathéter. Je ferai alors entrer O'Connor dans la salle pour qu'il voit la prise de sang. Charles lui dira qu'à première vue tu as fait une simple chute de tension parce que tu n'avais pas déjeuner et que tu peux tout de suite reprendre l'entraînement »

« Tant mieux si ce n'était que ça mais pourrais-je vous demander un petit prélèvement supplémentaire car il était prévu de faire passer des tests médicaux au recrues, se réjouit Liam, certain qu'il allait enfin coincer Shelby.

\- Oui bien sûr, combien de tubes vous faut-il ? Demanda le docteur.

\- Deux, je pense que ça sera assez »

Les filles étaient contentes de leur coup, Liam avait marché, Shelby ne craignait plus rien. Elles passèrent les test médicaux et comme tout le reste de la promo, tout était bon. Liam n'en revenait pas, comment Shelby avait-elle bien pu réussir tous les tests. Il était certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose et il devait découvrir quoi.

Un semaine passa, les entraînements et les cours devenaient de plus en plus difficiles mais après l'effort, le réconfort. Les recrues avaient obtenu le droit de sortir de l'académie durant le week-end. Ils étaient tous extrêmement contents, pour deux jours ils pourraient dire au revoir à la nourriture de la cantine. Alex, Shelby, Caleb, Ryan, Nathalie, Simon et Nimah décidèrent d'aller dans un bar pour fêter ça. Ils prirent des cheeseburgers accompagnés de bières pour commencer la soirée qui se prolongea aux shot de vodka.

De son côté Liam avait profité de l'absence des élèves pour entreprendre une petite fouille dans la chambre de Shelby. Il la passa au peigne fin et était sur le point de renoncer quand il entendit une bruit étrange en déplaçant le pyjama de Shelby. Il plongea sa main dans une des poches et en sortit un flacon de pilules. Sur l'étiquette était écrit le nom de Grâce Enderwood et après un rapide check up sur internet Liam avait trouvé pour quelle maladie était prescrite ces médicaments. Il avait enfin découvert ce que cachait Shelby.


End file.
